The Shell Game
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Lotor Allura pairing, rating will go up. Episode rewrite of the Shell game, where there was no helpful advice from Coran to help Allura save the day. Doom gets it's victory when Haggar unleashes her super crab robeast.
1. Chapter 1

It started off with one of those rare late night attacks, the castle of lion's alarm bells ringing, calling attention to the monster that ran rampant in a nearby town. It arrived in a flash of light, streaming towards the surface of Arus as though it was a falling star. But no star had ever made the ground shake in quite this manner, the people of the town awakening with fright, perhaps hoping it would prove to be nothing more than an earthquake.

Their wishes would go ungranted, for as the light faded, the monster uncurled it's body, it's wide and numerous claws lashing out, easily destroying the stone walls of the buildings that surrounded it. The homes collapsed inwards, crushing to death innocent people, and more would die, rushing out of their homes to stare in shock at the monster. It was no ordinary creature, but a robeast sent from Doom, crab like in appearance, with dark blue skin on it's metal hide, and vicious fangs lining it's open mouth. It's yellow eyes gleamed, emitting a blinding flash that immobilized the fleeing towns people.

It was all caught on film, the security cameras that lined the various towns near the castle diligently recording the events unfolding. Coran was the first to arrive in the command center of the castle, his room located a convenient few feet in distance. And still he was panting, having hurriedly gotten dressed, rushing into the room with Allura hot on his heels. She could hear him muttering under his breath, "Must see what's going on...", the voice shouting over the alarm bells nearly drowning him out.

"Coran!" She said, but he didn't turn to her, his fingers flying over the console's keyboard. The view screens began to light up, showing off the cities, and all were safe save one. They both gasped together to see the flames, to see the fire burning out of control, and the people screaming for their lives. Some shouted for help, calling for Voltron to come save them, and others bemoaned the fact that they had ever left the safety of the caves for this town.

Allura was disheartened to hear them speak like that, but she covered well, speaking words that were underlined with the urgency she felt for this latest crisis. "It's from Doom, isn't it?" Coran nodded, but she barely noticed, too busy staring at the screen. The crab like robeast turned towards one of the cameras, and it's mouth opened, flames being emitted from it's jaw.

The fire ball blasted into the camera, causing the screen to go blank, but they could still hear the sounds. The robeast roaring, an enraged scream, it's claws stamping on the ground, and the falling rubble as more homes were destroyed.

"Alert the force!" His voice had ordered, Coran staring grimly at the screen. He needn't have bothered, there was no way the Voltron Force could have slept through the alarms, although Keith had been quick to discover that Hunk had tried. They could see Keith on the screen, barging into Hunk's room, pulling the larger man out of his bed. They couldn't hear Hunk's angry retort to Keith, the alarms were too loud, but the big man reluctantly moved.

Together they split up, working to fetch the remaining members of the Voltron Force. Allura stood next to Coran, impatient for her teammates to arrive, startled when Coran broke their mutual silence. "Princess..." His voice was grave, the man looking even more serious than usual. "Your father trusted me..."

"That's true." She said, looking at him.

"He charged me to protect this castle. Today will be the ultimate test!" He made fists out of his hands, Coran bringing the right one to rest over his heart. Allura smiled at him, knowing how seriously he took his vows to her father.

"It's a test for all of us Coran" Allura told him, just as footsteps reached the doorway of the command center. "And I know my father is watching." She was already clasping her hands in reverence, her head bowed slightly as she gave thought to her long departed father.

"Princess!" Pidge's voice, the pilot of green lion rushing into the room, the other three members of Voltron force right behind the youth.

"The city's on fire!?" Lance exclaimed, red lion's pilot looking horrified.

"Come on!" The leader of the Voltron Force said, the four boys stopping before Allura and Coran. "We got to go out there and stop this beast before he does anymore damage!"

"All right!" Allura agreed, and the four boys immediately pumped their fists enthusiastically into the air. They made excited sounds of agreement, their shouts pumping them up for the upcoming battle, and trying to chase away any sleep they might have felt. Allura joined them in their yelling, the five of them now running towards the chutes that would lead to their lions.

She lunged for the swing in blue lion's chute, her hands clenching the metal bar as tight as can be as it began dropping with her weight. As she fell, she was serious, wondering how they would fare against Doom this time. Allura knew that she and the members of her team were inexperienced when it came to night fights, too often did planet Doom choose to attack during the day. She had always wondered why, knowing the Drules had superior eyesight when it came to the dark, and yet they often did not press this advantage.

Of course Keith had tried to get them ready for the eventual night battles, insisting on early morning drills that had them waking at three in the morning. Dark enough for them to be unable to see more than a few feet ahead of them, they had held clumsy practices over the forest that surrounded the castle. Allura hoped it would be enough now for them to win the fight against tonight's robeast. Or at least divert it from the town long enough to delay it until the sun rose, and then with the light of day upon them they could fight more surely.

Her thoughts were frantic as the swing lowered her towards an opening hatch, the shutters pulling apart in a spiral pattern. The swing clicked to a stop, Allura releasing her knuckle whitening grip to drop down through the hatch, and into the cruiser that was waiting below it. Strapping her seat belt into place, the cruiser was already moving, driving her through the tunnel that would lead to blue lion.

It was a short trip, covering the distance of the castle moat, the cruiser reaching the end of the tunnel. Another hatched opened, rails being lowered to snap to the back of her seat. Allura was calm, having gone through this a million times before, her seat rising out of the cruiser. Up the rails it ascended, her ultimate destination to land in the cock pit of blue lion. She knew similar experiences were occurring all over Arus, the other four members of Voltron being taken to their lion's lairs.

"Insert Key!" Keith was already in black lion, and giving commands. Allura hurried to oblige him, pulling off the key that was Velcrod to the breast of her uniform. She placed it in it's round panel, the key popping out of the disc, then turning as it entered the lock. Immediately blue lion came alive, the control panel humming as lights flared, signaling it's readiness for her commands to be inputted.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" Keith shouted, and the other boys' voices echoed his statements. She charged blue lion, it's body hunching down on it's back paws, preparing itself for a might leap. The jump had her lion surging through the water, an effortless glide as she moved through the currents of the moat. The water splashed all around her as blue lion's head broke through to the surface, the leap propelling it straight up into the air.

Already on her view screen, the other members of her team showed, their expressions ranging from nervous to excited. She heard the roars of the lions, the other three joining her and black lion in the sky. Little words were spoken, the team flying towards the town, and even over the canopy of the forest, they could see the flames, the fire surrounding the robeast.

The robeast was not idle, continuing to destroy the town, knocking building after building apart with it's claws. Keith's face was stoic, the boy all too calm as he surveyed the damage done to the town.

"Hey!" Lance broke into the silence, his voice nervous but excited. "Look's what's coming!"

Allura looked, and she was only able to see them because they were currently lit up by the lasers they were firing on the lions. Star cutters, the ships leaving no doubt that this was an attack by Doom.

"I got them in my sights..." Keith announced, black lion firing gold lasers from it's eyes. A star cutter exploded, it's fire illuminating the sky briefly. Pidge's voice shouted out, the boy firing green lion's tail beam, destroying another star cutter. Red lion flew right through the flaming remains of the enemies' ships, beams shooting out of it's eyes. Hunk followed up with a cannon shot straight from yellow lion's mouth, taking out the remaining two star cutters.

"So much for those guys!" Yellow lion's pilot laughed, voice almost gloating at their easy victory.

"Settle down Hunk. We still have the main event.." Keith said, sounding terse as he guided black lion towards the robeast. "All right! It's my jaws against those claws!" Black lion charged the robeast, speeding forward to land on one of the front claws of the monster. He dug in the lion's claws, trying to get a good grip on the steel hide as Keith readied his lion to take a bite out of the monster.

But the robeast screamed, and violently shook it's claw, Allura letting out a horrified gasp as Keith was flung backwards into a building. The stone broke apart against his lion's body, black lion stumbling forward to lay limp on the ground.

"Keith!" Allura cried, watching as rubble fell on top of the lion. Her voice seemed to rouse him, Keith working the controls desperately, trying to force black lion to stand. A second later, he collapsed again, and this time she heard Lance's worried voice over the air waves.

"This is Lance to black lion. Are you all right Keith?!"

No answer came, and Allura realized a few short feet from black lion's paws were terrified townspeople. They stood trapped between the rubble and the downed lion, and

Allura called out a command. "Lance you're with me. We have to get to those people!"

"All right princess..." Lance readily agreed. "Hunk, Pidge....you distract the robeast for us."

"Right!" agreed Hunk.

Blue lion and red lion began diving towards the trapped townspeople, the other two lions beginning to fly complex patterns around the crab robeast's head. Allura began to feel hope that they were going to pull off this rescue, when the robeast turned. The monster looked right at her lion, it's eyes narrowing an instant before it screamed. It's flaming breath came out, and she darted to avoid it, becoming separated from red lion in the process.

The burning rubble strung remains towards the trapped people, Allura screaming. Lance yelled over her, his voice frantic. "Keith! You've got to get up buddy!"

"I'm here Lance..." His voice was rife with pain, but somehow Black Lion stood, shielding the trapped townspeople from the burning wreckage.

"Can you lift off?" Allura asked, trying not to betray how worried she was as she spoke to him.

"I think so...at least...I got her moving now.." The lion took a shaky step, and then another, leaping into the pitch black sky.

"All right!" Cheered Pidge, the four lions clustering close to black lion as they soared higher into the sky. "That thing has special powers...I'm sure of it." At Pidge's words, black lion began to turn to face the creature once more, the other four lions echoing it's movements.

"But what kind of powers?" A worried Hunk asked, and Allura shrugged.

"Well, whatever they are, we have to keep it away from the castle."

"Look!" Hunk exclaimed, his fingers moving across the console. "There's some people trapped down there." His image was replaced with the trapped townspeople, the men and women looking absolutely terrified to be caught between the claws of the robeast.

"You're right." Keith began, but Lance cut him off with a suggestion.

"Time for Voltron!"

"No Lance!" protested Allura. "We can't! The battle would endanger those people."

"They're not exactly safe now." Grumbled Lance, watching helplessly as the enraged robeast destroyed another building. "I know! Maybe we can use the lions to lure it

away from them!"

"Good thinking!" praised Keith.

"It's risky..." Allura said, unable to keep the frown off her face.

"Yeah." Agreed Keith. "We'll need to go in the sunburst formation."

"All right team..." Allura sighed, unable to hide how unenthusiastic she was at the prospect. "Let's do it."

They moved into position, each lion carrying a blade in their mouth. Black lion and red lion flew side by side, with the three remaining lions flying over their backs. Together, they charged towards the robeast, and only when they were within reach of ti's claws, did they split up.

"Fly close!" ordered Keith, maneuvering black lion away from the robeast's claws. "Get it to follow you!" They tried to do just that, but the robeast remained rooted on the spot, just watching them. "I'm gonna try it again!" He announced, and though the robeast made a passing swipe at black lion with it's claw, it did not rise to the bait. "He won't chase me!" An astounded Keith exclaimed.

"I'm gonna try running by!" announced Pidge, landing green lion on the ground a few feet away from the robeast. The lion broke into a fast trot, charging past one of the claws of the robeast. The monster screamed, and moved faster than they could track, it's one claw stabbing downwards, right into the middle of green lion's back. Pidge screamed as electricity crackled all over his lion's body, the blade falling out of his ship's jaw.

"Pidge!" Keith screamed as the robeast lifted it's claw, green lion thoroughly impaled on the tip. Allura gasped, and she heard Hunk growl. It was startling to hear the big man lose his temper, the pilot of yellow lion all but screaming.

"That does it!" Diving forward, yellow lion charged the robreast, Hunk shouting out taunts. "Here I come rocreep." He dodged one set of claws, only to be stabbed by another, the tip penetrating yellow lion's chest. Once again electricity shot out around the lion and it's pilot, Hunk screaming over the air waves. Pidge had fallen silent, passing out from the pain.

"It's got Hunk and Pidge!" Keith stated the obvious, but Allura was too worried to be annoyed with him.

"We've got to save them!" She announced. The three remaining lions charged the robeast, and it opened it's mouth. This time instead of just fire, a purple cloud shot out, the substance some kind of thick smoke. She dodged both the fire and the cloud, but it smashed into the other two lions. Blue lion didn't escape unscathed, the currents of the air warping her flight pattern, making her spiral out of control.

Allura screamed, pulling desperate on the steering mechanism, seeing the surface of Arus looming closer and closer. Her lion crashed face first into the ground, and she bounced in place, cracking her helmet covered head against the console. Mercifully she didn't lose consciousness, though her head pounded with pain. She groaned, and pushed upright from the dashboard, her hands already on the console, fingers working to see what commands the lion could still obey.

The buttons blinked on and off, nothing seemed to be responding to the commands she inputted, Allura making a fist. She slammed it on the dashboard, and that seemed to trigger something, Allura hearing the static of the radio. "Keith!" She cried out, staring at the dead view screen. "Lance! Pidge! Hunk! Can anyone hear me?!"

All she got was Hunk's screams, the man somehow retaining consciousness. Keith and Lance were silent, Allura recalling that vicious looking cloud that had covered them. "They're trapped! And Keith and Lance are buried under that cloud and rubble." Allura gasped as she realized something horrible. "I'm...I'm all alone..."

The robeast roared out it's victory, green lion and yellow lion still impaled on it's claws. Allura didn't know what to do, her hands hitting the console, trying to activate the controls. Suddenly she heard a rumble, the ground shaking. She looked up and saw the robeast on her monitor, it's legs starting to propel it forward. "It's...It's moving!" She exclaimed, watching as it carried green lion and yellow lion with it. "Looks like...it's going to explode!"

To her horror, something burst out of the back of the robeast, it's skin being shed like a shell. A shell that still kept the two lions impaled, the new robeast free to move about unhindered by that burden. She watched as it crawled down backwards off it's former skin, roaring all the while. "What's it doing?" She stared in amazement as it began digging into the ground, claws upheaving the dirt at a rapid pace.

"Enjoying the show princess?" A voice she had never wanted to hear sound so smug and victorious, came over her airwaves, Allura stiffening at the sound of it. "I made sure to save you a ring side seat for the festivities."

"Lotor!" She hissed out his name, eyes narrowing into a glare, though she had no one to direct her gaze at.

"Is that any way to greet your future husband?" His voice asked, the prince sounding amused.

"You will never be my husband!" She snapped back, and he laughed.

"Oh? Don't be too sure. The Voltron force has been defeated. All five lions are down, and my robeast..."

"Actually it's MY robeast..." A screechy voice interrupted, Allura recognizing the high pitch tones as that of Haggar the witch.

"Whatever." Lotor grumbled, and continued with his gloating. "The robeast is moving on to it's next objective. Do you know what that is?"

"The castle of lions..." Allura whispered, and Lotor laughed once more.

"Yes. With it destroyed, you'll have no one and nowhere to turn to....no one expect me, the handsome prince." He was so smug in his satisfaction, Allura wishing she could lash out at him. But she was helpless, her lion refusing to respond to her commands, and it was too dark to know just where Lotor's flag ship was.

"You're as conceited as ever." Allura muttered, surprised when he did not take offense to her words.

"Is it conceit when we both know it's true?" Lotor asked. "Come Allura, surely even you can admit that I am attractive. I've had many women tell me I am handsome, breathtaking even."

"No doubt at the threat of your sword." Allura grumbled, though inwardly she knew he spoke the truth. He was handsome, even if he wasn't attractive in the way of a human man. She conjured a picture of him now, picturing his pale blue skin, a light azure color that spoke of mixed blood. She wondered just who or what Zarkon had mated with to produce such a pretty son, Allura knowing Lotor did not resemble Zarkon in the slightest. From his different colored skin, to his full main of flowing white hair, even his eyes were a more brilliant shade of yellow, gold where Zarkon's was a dark, sickly color.

"We'll have plenty of time to work on getting you to admit what your eyes see when you look at me." Lotor began, and Allura cut him off with an angry retort.

"I see a monster, horrible and cruel to others, and not worth my time at all!"

"Well, Allura..." A hint of anger was in his voice, Lotor all but growling at her. "You'll just have to make time. Because you see...I'm about to get everything I ever wanted. Starting with you and Arus..."

"We'll find a way to stop you!" She was bold and defiant, though inwardly Allura was just scared.

"Oh? Really?" Even Lotor sounded disbelieving of her bold statement, the prince snorting in disgust. "Two of the lions have been impaled. Even if you get them off the robeast' claws, they are in no condition to fight. As for the others..."

"Merely buried..." Allura said, praying that was correct. "They'll come to and fight their way free of the rubble and that cloud."

"That's no ordinary cloud..." She could practically hear his glee, imagining the smirk that would twist his face into one of gloating. "That cloud is a corrosive entity. It's poisonous texture is slowly eating it's way through the lion's shells. It won't stop once it gets inside, it'll eat apart the pilots' flesh as well. A process I am told is very, very painful."

"No!" Allura exclaimed, horrified anew.

"Of course...I could stop all this." His tone was casual, Lotor trying not to sound too eager. "For a price."

"And what price is that?!" She demanded angrily.

"I think you already know." Lotor's tone turned seductive, his voice a low throaty purr. "You. Your hand joined with mine in marriage, Arus acting as your dowry."

"No..."

"Don't be so quick to turn me down. You know I'll take what I want in the end...but this way your friends still live. Do think about it carefully princess." Lotor laughed, and she could hear voices in the background, the witch giving commands to the robeast. "Ah...it's reached the castle...the lower levels..."

"Nanny!" Allura cried out, recognizing the screams she could hear over the airwaves.

"Oh..it's found someone you know. How...convenient."

"Stop this!" Allura screamed, just as Haggar let out an over excited cackle.

"I've finally done it! I've created the ultimate robeast! No one can deny my power now! Not even Zarkon!"

"Stop this?" Lotor spoke over Haggar, acting as though the witch hadn't spoken. "Oh but you know my terms..." Nanny screamed sounded again, the woman sounded out of breath as she tried to avoid the robeast's claws. "You better hurry. That chubby little maid can't outrun Haggar's robeast for much longer!"

"What am I going to do.." Allura whispered under her breath, and realized with a start that Hunk had finally stopped screaming. The pilot of yellow lion had finally passed out, the mercy of sleep rendering him oblivious to the pain and torment that was occurring around him.

"Well Allura? Time is fast and running out for those friends of yours."

"All right." Allura said, bowing her head.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"All right, damn you! All right! I give in. I accept your....marriage proposal." She all but screamed out her words, slamming her fists on the console in helpless rage.

"A wise decision Allura. And one you won't regret." Lotor told her, purring out the words. "Prepare to land at the castle. Haggar, call back your robeast."

"But it's just getting good." The witch protested. "He's almost got that woman in his claws!"

"Do it now Haggar!" shouted Lotor, voice sounding annoyed. The witch grumbled, but conceded to his wishes, her voice giving out commands to the robeast. Allura slumped in her seat, feeling the first tears drip down her face, and plop onto the dashboard. Arus had finally fallen, and with it, the hope of the galaxy was now forever lost.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Just a hopefully short lemon miniseries. Another one of my episode rewrites of how the series should have gone. I was rewatching this episode, with the intent to rewrite it, and damn...if Coran hadn't pulled out this sudden and very convenient new maneuver power for blue lion, Doom would have won. By all rights Doom should have won, but noooooooo. We get a convenient plot device to save the day. *eye roll.* Ever since I was a teen I wanted to see what would happen if that hadn't been introduced. I finally now am rewriting this episode. And yes, rating goes up next chapter!

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

Hands bound behind her back, Allura walked at a brisk pace, aware of the laser rifles trained on her body. She showed no outward fear, playing at presenting a mask of indifference to her fate, though inwardly she was shaking with a combination of anger and fear. She was surprised she hadn't slipped into a state of permanent shock, Allura feeling overwhelmed at the sight of the Drules inside her beloved castle.

The enemy soldiers were everywhere, both inside and out, and that crab like robeast sat sleeping on her lawn, a deep snore rumbling out of it's throat. The sleep was a lie, she knew it could awaken at any moment, all it took was a command by Haggar the witch and the monster would once again continue it's rampage. She held back her sighs, refusing to give the soldiers escorting her through her own home the satisfaction of any type of reaction.

But she burned, body stiff with tension as she remembered how they had come for her while she lay trapped in her lion. The soldiers of Doom had barely waited for her to open the hatch, they had been eager to retrieve her, and ready to saw open blue lion's metal hide. When she cautiously climbed out of the hatch, hands had grabbed at her from all angles, dragging her up out of the lion, and down onto her knees.

They treated her like she was a dangerous criminal, and not the valued hostage she truly was, Allura's hands being bound behind her back with thick steel cuffs. Unbreakable by her feeble human strength, she had then been dragged onto a cruiser, her laser pistol taken from her. It had been a short ride to the castle, Allura ignoring the leers and the taunts of the soldiers, knowing that for all their threats they couldn't hurt her. Not if they wanted to risk their master's anger.

She wondered if she flushed at the thought of Lotor, Allura hardly believing he had finally conquered her home world. She felt worried at the thought of Arus in Doom's hands, wondering what would become of her people. Becoming slaves was the most likely answer, their treatment would be harsh at the abusive hands of the Drules. Allura supposed it would be no less than the type of suffering she would receive at Lotor's hands, the girl stifling back a shudder as she thought on how he had insisted she agree

to his terms.

She wasn't looking forward to seeing him, but she dared not slow her pace, Allura being jabbed in the back by the point of the rifles every time her steps turned hesitant. She could hear the accompanying guards talking, their words in basic as they speculated just what Lotor would do to her. It wasn't a pretty picture they painted, Allura torn between paling and blushing.

She wondered if he'd even wait until they were properly married before molesting her, Allura gritting her teeth as she and her guards drew near to the command center of the castle of lions. She could hear voices speaking, unfamiliar males with the heavy accent of the Drules. Her heart beat wildly at the thought that they had invaded so deeply inside the castle, Allura starting to shake with rage.

"Ah..." Lotor's voice, rife with satisfaction, spoke the moment she stepped through the doorway of the command center. "There she is. There is my bride!"

"Princess!" Nanny called out, the woman moving to take a step in her direction. The Drules on guard immediately barred her way, the woman's face twisting into anger. "Let me pass, damn you!" Such was her agitation that she let loose with a curse, the woman struggling against the hold on her arms.

"Nanny.." Allura said softly, noting the woman's hands had been bound. Dirt was smudged on her nanny's cheeks, and her dress held the stain of dust, ragged tears on the hem. Proof of her harried flight to avoid the robeast's claws. "Coran..." He was standing silent, weapons trained on him, his solemn face staring at her.

"I am sorry Allura. I failed you...and your father's trust in me."

"Oh no Coran, don't say that!" Allura protested, even as Lotor took a step towards her.

"Allura, you will quickly learn I do not take well to being ignored." She refused to look at him, instead gazing sadly at her trusted friend and advisor. Lotor made a sound, annoyance at the heart of it. "Come now..." He was suddenly in front of her, hands reaching for her face. "Smile for your husband."

"You are not my husband!" She snapped, her eyes narrowed into a glare. Allura wanted to step back, to avoid those hands of his, but suddenly rifles pressed into her back, a warning to remain still. She froze, enduring his hands cupping either side of her face with a sigh.

"Not yet. But that is easily remedied." Lotor told her, his gloved fingertips caressing her cheeks. "All we need is someone to officiate the exchanging of vows between us."

"Did you bring a priest all the way from Doom?" Allura asked, tone tart as she addressed him. "Because none of the priests on Arus will agree to wed me to a monster!" She saw his golden eyes flash, a look of anger to them. But she didn't take back her words, standing before him as bravely as she could manage.

"Allura my dear, pray that you never see just how monstrous I can be." Lotor told her, and his hands moved, Allura flinching back in fear. But it wasn't too strike her, his fingers reaching for her helmet, gently pulling it free of her head. He looked at her, tossing the helmet down to the floor, the clatter of on the metal loud enough to make her jump. Lotor noticed, a smile curving the sides of his mouth, the prince studying her.

He liked what he saw, his fingers playing with the curls that had come loose of her bun. She wanted to yell at him, to refuse him that touch, but Allura knew it would be the first of many that she would have to endure as his war prize. Instead she looked away from him, sliding her gaze over to the view screen, the monitor focused on the burning wreckage of the town.

The robeast's outer shell still sat there, green lion and yellow lion impaled on it's claws. In the corner of the screen, obscured by a thick purple cloud, was the remaining two lions, the pilots silent. "You promised if I agreed to your demands, you'd spare my friends!"

"That I did." Agreed Lotor, and Allura turned towards him, anxiety projecting in her every movement.

"Then where are they?! Why are they not here? At least call off the cloud...before it's too late!" He smiled at her, but shook his head no, Allura letting out a frustrated cry. "Why not?"

"I won't free them from their current predicaments until after we are wed." Lotor told her, making her all but scream with impatience.

"It will take time to find a priest willing to marry us! Time Keith and Lance do not have!"

"Then we better hurry, because I will not risk losing everything when I am so close to victory." Lotor ceased playing with her hair, turning away from her to look at the screen.

"I gave you my word!" Allura started, glaring at his back. "I honor my promises, unlike you Drules!"

Lotor snorted at that, the sound annoyed. "Yes, and I'm sure your friends will be most eager to hand over you and Arus to me. Come on Allura! Do you think me a fool? I won't risk the captain and the others staging a last minute rescue. Do you think they will honor a promise you made under duress?"

She blinked surprised, shrugging her shoulders. "At least you harbor no illusions that I do this willingly."

"No, you do not." Lotor agreed, and turned to her, an unreadable look in his eyes. "But you will do this. We will be wed tonight, and Arus will be made part of the Doom Empire."

"I already told you...we have no priest, and even if we did, it would take time for them to be persuaded to do this." Allura said, surprised when Lotor smirked.

"You think I haven't thought of that? That I haven't looked up the traditions and culture of this world?" She shook her head no, and Lotor chuckled. "Oh but I have. I've made it my hobby to learn everything about you and your planet. And I know Allura..."

"Know what?"

"That in lieu of a priest, we can have a man of official standing wed us." Her eyes widened, Allura fighting the urge to look at Coran. Lotor's smirk widened, the prince turning from her to gesture to his men. "I believe Coran is just that man."

"I will not do this." Coran said, not denying what Lotor had said. "I will not marry Allura to you."

"Have you no heart advisor?" Lotor demanded, a hand waving at the view screen. "Your men are in desperate need of aid. Some more than others." He tsked, studying Coran's face. "Have you no compassion, no loyalty to the boys who defended your planet for so long?"

"My loyalty is first and foremost to the planet and it's princess." Coran said, the man refusing to look at the view screen. "I would not tie either one to Doom."

"You don't have much of a choice. Arus will belong to Doom, with or without my marrying Allura. At least this way she still retains her honor!" Lotor told him, but Coran merely shook his head no. "Think of the lions...black lion and red lion will be ruined, unsalvageable. There won't be enough parts left to power even a flashlight. And as for the pilot's bodies well..." Lotor trailed off, letting them imagine what the corrosive cloud would do to flesh and bone.

"Coran..." Allura shuddered, her tone pleading. "Please...just do what he asks. Don't let Keith and Lance die this way."

"Yes..." Lotor agreed with a smirk. "Don't let your subordinate needlessly suffer..."

"Princess Allura, I made vows to your father. And one of them was to protect you..." Coran began, but Allura angrily cut him off.

"But you can't! Not from this...not from...not from him!" The advisor frowned, Allura continuing. "He's right...he'll take Arus any way he can get it. He'll take me too. At least this way I won't be his slave...I'll retain some power as his wife..."

"I think slave and wife are interchangeable to Drules." muttered Nanny, then cried out when a guard jabbed her in the side with his rifle.

"Please..." Allura begged, blue eyes staring imploringly at Coran. "Help me to keep my word to him..."

Coran stared at her for a few seconds more, and then sighed, his shoulder sagging. "All right. I will do this. But it is without any joy that I see you wed today."

"Nor I Coran." Allura agreed, hearing Lotor step closer towards her.

"Excellent." The prince purred, placing a propriety hand on Allura's shoulder. "Well, there's no need to delay things...let us get started immediately." He gestured at his soldiers, the men dragging Coran over before Allura. One of the soldiers fiddled with the control panel of the main computer, the screen changing to reflect the scene in the command center. Allura sent a questioning look towards Lotor, and he smiled.

"The ceremony will be broadcast to all of Arus and Doom." He explained. "I want no one to be in doubt about our being united in holy matrimony."

"There's nothing holy or sacred with what is about to happen!" snapped Nanny, and Allura winced when a guard struck her in the back with the butt of his rifle.

"Hold your tongue woman!" hissed the guard, Lotor sighing.

"Do try to control yourselves. Both of you are upsetting my bride."

"Let's just get this over with." Allura snapped, displeased to see the prince smile.

"Ah, so impatient is my bride. She cannot wait to be joined together with me in marriage." Allura's jaw dropped, her eyes wide with shock. Was he insane? Did he actually believe that? That hand of his slid from her shoulder down her arm, Lotor pulling her against his side. "Come Coran....say the words we're both longing to hear."

Coran stared at them, eyes showing his frustration at the situation. "Please Coran..." Her voice lacked hope, Allura sighing. "The sooner we do this, the sooner the boys can be freed."

"Very well..." Coran agreed, and pull himself ramrod straight as he regarded the couple. "Marriage..." He paused, trying to think, Allura knowing it would be difficult for him to recall the proper words for a full ceremony. "It is a sacred bond...one that is not to be entered into lightly. Do you both understand this?"

"Yes." Allura nodded, and Lotor smiled.

"Of course. It's not everyday I choose to get married!"

"Right....Marriage is a vow to one another, a promise to love..." Coran seemed to choke on the words, as though he thought Lotor incapable of upholding the promises of marriage. "Cherish, and honor one another. Can you both do that?" Again they nodded their consent, and the first sounds of tears started. But they were not from Allura, but coming from Nanny, the woman sniffling and unable to blow her nose or dry her eyes with her hands bound.

"It's okay Nanny." Allura said, wanting to go to the woman and comfort her.

"It's not..." Nanny said, and cried harder, practically bawling. The soldiers made no move to silence her, surely they were used to ignoring the tears of their captives.

"With these spoken vows, you will promise to forsake all others, placing your spouse as the center of your world..." continued Coran over the sound of Nanny's tearful distress.

"I like the sound of that." Murmured Lotor, Allura fighting the urge to frown at him.

"Er.....you really should be holding hands for this next part..." Began Coran, but Lotor interjected with a cut answer.

"We'll save the hand holding for later. Continue with the ceremony!"

Coran let out an audible sigh, but nodded his head. "Do you...Prince Lotor of planet Doom, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Princess of Allura of planet Arus..." Coran seemed to stumble over the words, and Allura realized the man was trembling. Not with fear, but with his unspoken rage at having to perform this ceremony. "Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Feeling faint, Allura hesitated, a held breath waiting for the rescue that would not come. At last she sighed and lowered her eyes, unable to stand looking at Lotor's smirk. "I do..."

"Then.....you leave me no choice but to pronounce you husband and wife." Coran all but growled out. "You may now kiss your bride Lotor."

"Ah, the kiss is always my favorite part of a wedding." Lotor was practically beaming now, happy and sure of himself as he grasped both her bound arms. Lotor forced Allura to face him, the prince bending downward to get at her face. Allura didn't resist him, but she also did not try to aid him, staying flat footed on the floor. She stared at his face, looming ever nearer. His golden eyes were fixed on hers, and his lips parted slightly as he breathed out her name. "Allura....my love....my wife..."

He pressed his lips to hers, slanting them in place so that they molded together. She surprised herself by trembling against him, feeling a flicker of fear go through her as the realization set in. They were married, and with it came the right for him to kiss her. Her arm tensed, hands struggling against the metal cuffs as the old, familiar instinct to strike him rose up.

Lotor seemed oblivious to the internal struggle going on within her, the prince trying to deepen the kiss with flicks of his tongue. Coran coughed politely, and Nanny moaned, a tearful exclamation escaping her.

"Already that beast molests her!"

Her words were followed up with a cry, a soldier striking the woman for her impudent tone. Other Drules were speaking, cheering on their prince and making lewd comments. Allrua endured it all, refusing to part her lips as she tried to keep the kiss chaste. Eventually Lotor drew back, a half frown on his face as his hand lifted to her mouth. The pad of his thumb stroke the bottom of her lip, Lotor making a regretful sound.

"Soon you won't fight me...even in this regard."

"I've kept my word and married you. Now keep yours and free my friends!" Allura demanded, displeased at the smile Lotor gave her.

"Of course. My men will get to work on freeing them from their lions immediately." A few signals from him, Lotor uttering commands in Drule. Some of the guards hurried out of the room, while two approached Allura. "They'll enjoy a nice lengthy stay in the castle dungeon's while you and I get better acquainted."

"What? No! They've done nothing wrong!" protested Allura with a gasp.

"Allura..." Lotor dropped his hand away from her face. "They are enemies of my planet.....of me people. They've committed plenty of crimes towards us. A stay in your castle's dungeons is the least I can offer them."

"That wasn't part of the deal! You said you'd free them!"

"Free them from their lions." Clarified Lotor with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry if you expected something more for them."

"Already he lies to her!" cried Nanny, but this time no one struck the woman for speaking out of turn.

"She's right...you lie. It's all you can do!" exclaimed Allura. "I should have known better than to trust you!"

"No, you should have known enough to negotiate better terms for your friends." Lotor told her, then stepped away from her. Immediately the guards grabbed Allura's

arms, jerking her towards the command center's doorway.

"What are you up to now? Where are they taking me?!" demanded Allura, giving frantic jerks on her bound hands.

"They are merely taking you to my room." Lotor explained, and Allura's eyes widened, the girl wondering which room he had claimed for his own. "You need to rest and prepare for me." Lotor sighed. "There is still much work to be done here, that I cannot join with you immediately."

"Thank the Gods for small favors!" Her statement had him frowning at her, his eyes taking on a hard light.

"But rest assured Allura, before the sun rises on this night, I will be by your side."

"I can hardly wait." Muttered Allura, just before the soldiers dragged her out of the room. She could hear Lotor speaking, his voice questioning Coran about the lions. Allura prayed Coran wouldn't prove too difficult to the prince, the girl not wanting her friend to be harmed by him. It was easier to worry about her friends, than it was to think about the fate that lay in store for Allura, the girl knowing she'd break down trembling if she dwelled on her upcoming wedding night. She found herself whispering a prayer, begging the gods to let someone, anyone rescue her from the horror she was about to endure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Ah I wasn't planning to update this so soon but...what can I say. It happened. XD And uh...this fic is turning longer then I intended. I thought three parts...and now I will be lucky if I can wrap it up in five...^^;;

Michelle

Dimeras Lover, oh thank you! I just hope you aren't disapointed it doesn't go in the direction you imagined. I feel like I let you down now. But Lotor was in a hurry to get hitched, and he wasn't about to let the other members of the Voltron force go. Not until she married him, cause he wasn't about to risk Keith and company somehow magically saving the day! XD And you have so many ideas, you should write a Voltron story! I'd read it!

KMS5665, actually I make it a habit of rewriitng the episodes. I have a bunch of rewrites, but most of them are non consesual so I didn't post them on fanfic net. I have a series called the Incident Reports, and the first report is the one where she flew black lion and he catches her in it. Then the bridge episode, where he was alone with her for a few mintues, then the third report is the planet Tyrus episode, and what happened before they were sitting at the dinner table. The fourth report is when he breaks into her bedrom. The fifth and sixth report deal with the peace treaty episode, and he kills Keith when he captures Allura. Then it deviates into no longer being based on episodes. I figured I'd get flamed too badly for killing Keith to be able to post The Incident Reports on this site.

I also rewrote Dinner and A show as a one shot, and the snow episode as a two parter though people want me to continue it. A long time ago I started the Merla Cosmostron rewrite, and it looks to be a long fic...I only have one chapter of that done, and it's meant to be a consensual relationship between Lotor and Allura. I even wrewrote the Voltron 3rd Dimension episode, Bride of a Monster where Lotor wins and marries her! And in Princess and a Pirate, the ep where he pretended to work with Merla and the Voltorn force is mentioned. I also have plans for the Sleeping Princess, which would be another long one since in it I plan to have Allura have anmesia as a side effect of the spell Haggar cast on her. But I only got a few paragraphs of that written.

The Voltron show is prime material to rewrite! I'm glad you noticed, and I'm glad you like my attempt at a rewrite so far. :D I also have my own ideas....I have too many ideas! *cries and faints.*


	3. Chapter 3

Allura had thought the night could not grow any worse, the princess recalling with a sneer how Doom had defeated her planet's only defense, leaving her friends trapped and incapacitated, while she was captured and taken to be a monster's bride. She had thought nothing could compare to the humiliation of being wed to Prince Lotor, of sharing his name and his empire, and listening to the sobbing of her Nanny.

Allura realized now she had thought wrong, the girl sitting on the tile lined edge of the tub, her legs spread wide open. A woman was between her thighs, hand moving as she carefully worked the razor along Allura's skin. The woman, a platinum hair colored slave with pale violet eyes, was speaking in a soothing murmur to Allura, trying to keep the princess from tensing up any further.

It was a failing effort on both their parts, every word she spoke making Allura want to scream and lash out with her legs. The princess simply did not care that the prince, her husband, preferred his ladies bare everywhere save for the hair on their head. The humiliation of having her personal area shorn free of all hair made Allura's cheeks burn with an angry blush, the girl feeling shamed at being looked at like this by another woman.

Behind her, moving around in the background was another human female, another scantily clad slave that was gathering up the remains of Allura's uniform. It had had to be cut off her body, neither the soldiers nor the slave girls bothering to remove the metal cuffs from Allura's hands. She had felt every cut of the knife, the spandex tearing under it's sharpened blade, Allura trying not to flinch as the symbol of her pilot's status was destroyed.

They seemed determined to take everything from Allura, striving to steal away any last shred of dignity she may have by shaving her. Allura kept having to remind herself that these women were slaves, as much prisoners as she was. They didn't deserve her animosity, but she couldn't keep the fanciful thoughts away, Allura dreaming of ways to get free and fight these women. They lacked muscles on their arms, looking all too weak, and she knew, just knew she could easily overpower these two women.

But where would she go? Allura knew the hall outside the bedroom was lined with Drule soldiers, Lotor taking no chance in her escaping. And even if she somehow got past them, her home had been invaded, overrun with the Drule. There would be nowhere she could go on this planet to escape them, and she understood that to try would bring repercussions down on her people.

She sighed heavily, breath escaping her in a loud huff. The slave between her legs thought she was making an impatient sound, the girl smiling nervously at Allura as she pulled back her hand. "There....we're almost done..." She placed the razor on the tray, and pick up a damp wash cloth, making a pass at Allura's privates to clean up any remaining cream. Allura tried not to wiggle, not liking the abrupt manner in which she was touched.

"Tesla?" The girl called out to her fellow slave, and together the two blondes helped Allura to step down into the tub. It was warm, steam rising off the surface, but the water was pleasant enough. She sank down to her knees in the tub, the water caressing over the tops of her breasts. The one known as Tesla joined her in the tub, helping to keep Allura upright, and work the pins out of her hair.

Once the golden strands had fallen down around her shoulders, the ends trailing in the water, Tesla began working a fine lather into her hands. Allura sighed, ready to try once again to reason with the slaves. "Please..you can untie my hands. Where would I go? What would I do?"

"Prince Lotor...gave explicit instructions to leave your hands tied." Answered Tesla, her fingers now massaging the shampoo into Allura's scalp.

"Surely there's been a mistake." Protested Allura. "Prince Lotor is my..." She stumbled over the word, trying not to frown as she said it. "My Husband. He would not keep me chained like a prisoner!"

"It is not my way to question the master's decisions." Tesla sounded apologetic, Allura nearly screaming in frustration.

"The metal is going to rust." She grumbled, feeling Tesla work the shampoo down the long length of her hair. "My wrists are getting chaffed."

"That's because you keep struggling to get free." The other slave pointed out, and Allura couldn't help herself, she glared at the woman. To her guilty satisfaction, the slave paled, turning away from Allura to busy herself with a small suitcase in the corner. Allura tried to peer to see what was contained inside the suitcase, but the slave's body blocked most of her view.

"Princess, would you like something to drink?" asked Tesla.

"No."

"It might help calm your nerves. Randais...please fetch the princess a glass of Zindavis brandy." Randais turned away from the suitcase, hurrying over to the make shift bar that had been set up in the bedroom.

"I don't want a drink." Allura insisted as Tesla rinsed out her hair. "I want to be clearheaded for what's about to happen." Tesla had no response for her, quietly wringing out the last of the shampoo. She then started work on soaping up a wash towel, dragging the cloth over Allura's breasts. Allura shifted, uncomfortable with the touches, and the slave wrapped an arm across her chest to keep the princess' back pressed against her front.

"Here princess..." Randais had returned, kneeling now on the edge of the tub. She held out the drink to Allura, and Allura all but snarled at her.

"I can't very well drink it with my hands tied!" Randais looked upset, as though she was the one truly in need of a stiff drink. Allura sighed, the slave's worry affecting her mood. "I'm sorry. Please....take it away. I'm not thristy..." Randais glanced past Allura to stare at Tesla. The slave washing Allura must have gave some sort of sign, for she was moving away, taking the drink with her.

Tesla finished cleaning Allura, and with Randais' assistance, the two helped drag Allura up out of the tub. Towels were wrapped around her, the two slaves working vigorously to dry her off. She was guided to a chair, Allura wrapped up in a clean set of towels, the princess slumping against the cushioned back of the chair. The slaves turned to the suitcase, kneeling over it's contents, digging through it's items.

At last they turned back to Allura, and held up white cloth, Allura's face turning redder as she realized what it was. The smallest pair of panties she had ever seen, colored virginal white, with lace embroidered over the silk. The front would barely cover her, and the back was borderline obscene. "I am not wearing that!" Allura exclaimed, seeing the two slaves turn nervous.

"Please princess..." began Tesla, trying to appeal to Allura's sense of reason. "The prince has requested you appear before him garbed in a certain fashion. He will be most displeased if we don't do as he says..."

"Let him be displeased..." Allura snapped, even as she inwardly feared what that displeasure would mean for her.

"He'll punish us all if we do not do this..." Randais whispered, her face paling. Allura wanted to ask just what that punishment would entail, but the sheer terror on Randais' face was enough to let Allura know it would be bad.

""All right..." She sighed in defeat, eyes rolling upwards to stare at the ceiling of the bathroom. "Father give me strength." She murmured under her breath. To the slaves she spoke louder, nodding her head, though she was unable to smile. "I'll wear it....."

"Thank you princess." Tesla's eyes shown with gratitude, the two slaves approaching Allura. They helped her to step into the panties, carefully tugging the flimsy silk up her legs. The silk was so fragile, the slightest jerk would tear it apart, the material fitting snugly on Allura. She hid a frown, not liking the feel of the thong back riding up her bottom, an awful thought occurring to her.

"Please tell me there is more to this outfit than just a pair of panties!" The slaves exchange a look, and Allura almost groaned.

"Not quite..." Randais went back to the suitcase, and fetched out a sheer white top, free of straps it would cling in place over her breasts, the material draping down to just barely cover her belly. They didn't even have to unchain her hands to put on the top, Allura sighing in resignation.

"I might as well go naked." She grumbled, catching sight of her reflection. The slaves exchanged looks, but said nothing, Tesla approaching her to begin powdering her skin. The powder was the same color as Allura's flesh, and it left a glittering trail across her shoulders and tops of her breasts. Randais began applying the palest pink lipstick to Allura's mouth, carefully tracing her lips with the tube.

Her hair was drying, thick ringlets of gold that they took turns brushing. At last her circlet, the symbol of her royalty was placed on her forehead, the slaves leading Allura out into the bedroom. She was guided over to the large bed, the covers already turned down, the slaves encouraging Allura to lay across the pillows. She did so with a sigh, watching detached as they fussed over her, artfully arranging her hair so that it draped forward and over her breasts.

"Are you sure you don't want that drink princess?" Tesla asked, Allura remembering at the last moment not to shake her head.

"No. I'm not thirsty and I've little taste for mood enhancers."

"All right....if you are sure..." Tesla sighed, her fingers doing a subtle adjustment of Allura's top. "We'll be leaving now."

"You're leaving me?" Allura didn't have to fake her alarm, not liking the thought of being left to face prince Lotor all alone.

"I'm afraid so..." Tesla smiled, and even Allura could see it was forced. "I wish you all the luck in the world for what is to come this night."

"Arus ran out of luck hours ago." A morose Allura said. The two slaves exchanged looks, and with murmured apologies hurried out the room. Allura caught a glimpse of the guards outside the room, and then the door was slammed shut. She immediately moved into action, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. She cast a look about her surroundings, wondering if she could find a weapon, or more importantly something that could free her hands.

Moving about the room, Allura paused by cabinets, turning her back to them so her hands could pull open their drawers. For the most part they were empty, Allura sighing in frustration. She moved on to the desk, glancing at the stray bottles of liquor that were spread across it's lacquered surface. A long silver knife was laid out next to the plate of muffins and jam, Allura's eyes lighting up to see it.

Casting a paranoid glance at the door, she picked up the knife, and began twisting about, trying to insert the sharpened end into the cuff's lock. She was in the midst of trying to pick the lock, when a knock sounded at the door. She froze, not knowing what to do, even as the door knob turned. The door opened, and revealed Prince Lotor, the man still clad in his military uniform.

"Ah....Allura..." He smiled at her, closing the door behind him. "I should have known you wouldn't be content to wait for me." She said nothing to him, attempting to hide the knife behind her back. "I do hope you haven't tired yourself out too much my dear...Because sleeping is the last thing you and I shall be doing in this room." Her lack of silence was starting to bother him, Lotor frowning as he stepped towards her. "Nothing to say to me, my bride?"

She shook her head, Allura taking a step back from him. That seemed to make him smile, Lotor advancing on her, until Allura was backed up against the wall. "It's all right." Lotor purred, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. "We don't need to talk this night..." Her eyes widened, Allura seeing Lotor bend his head towards her, his golden eyes staring rapt at her face.

"Talking after all..." Lotor continued, lips hovering over her mouth, each spoken word making them flutter against hers. "Is something we can save for the future..."

"So that's it then?" She had found her voice, Allura's eyes narrowing into a glare. Her own act of talking had her lips rubbing against his, making conversation far more intimate then it should be. "You're just going to take what you want? Hmph! Figures! You couldn't win me fairly, so now you seek to ra---"

He cut her off with a kiss, Allura squealing impotently against his mouth. Lotor's lips slanted over hers, pressing harder now than he had when Coran had pronounced them husband and wife. He communicated to her a hunger that hadn't been apparent during the ceremony, a desperate need that had Lotor making sounds, growling against her lips.

Harder and harder her pressed against her lips, his tongue doing small flicks against the closed seam of them. He was insistent, probing forth with his tongue, trying to force her to yield from the pressure of his lips and teeth. With a whimper she parted her lips, Lotor immediately thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She squealed at that, Allura never having experienced such a kiss, shocked dismay to find his tongue flicking at hers.

When he pulled back, she nearly sagged with relief, only to realize his tongue was still in her mouth, exploring the contours of it. This wasn't just a kiss, this was a full on claiming, the prince seeking to know every surface of her mouth and tongue. Even when the need for air pressed in on them both, Lotor was slow in his withdrawal, puckered lips kissing the corners of her mouth before he pulled away.

But he stayed pressed against her, watching her face, both of them listening to her ragged breaths. Allura had a feeling she was blushing, her world turned upside down by that kiss. Lotor was smiling at her, the look in his eyes betraying his intent to kiss her once more. She let him, watching him close the distance, only to turn her face to the side in the last instant. It didn't deter him, Lotor kissing the side of her face, peppering her skin with his kisses.

"You can't pretend this is something it's not." Allura said, trying to ignore the way he was licking and nibbling alone the line of her jaw. "I am not here by choice....I am not your willing bride..."

"Only because you've never taken the chance to get to know me." Lotor said, and she scoffed at that.

"I know enough."

"Do you?" He wanted to know, pulling back to look her in the eye. She didn't break gazes with him, bold as she spoke.

"I do! You're everything I hate, everything I despise in a man...in a Drule.." She tried to wiggle to the right, wanting to escape his nearness. "These chains around my hands prove it!"

"Those chains are there for your safety." Allura made a mocking sound, Lotor continuing as though she had kept quiet. "They are. You would have done something foolish if left alone to your own devices..." He reached behind her, and she gasped, the prince tearing the knife free of her grasp. He stepped away from her, walking over to the desk, returning the knife to it's plate.

"Allura...why do you still attempt to fight me. We are married now..."

"Only because you took away all my choices!" She interrupted, and he sighed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. But it's not. Not when I made the right one for you."

"How is it the right one?!" She demanded.

"You're still alive aren't you?" His question sent a chill down her spine, Allura staring at him. "If it was up to my father, he would killed you long ago. He'd have wiped out the Arusian royal family line once and for all. Don't you see Allura? It's my love that saved you from that fate."

"You have no love!" She shouted, giving a vicious jerk on her bound hands. "If you did you wouldn't force me to marry you! You wouldn't force me to be with you. You wouldn't rape me...!"

"Rape?" He arched a delicate eyebrow, looking amused. "Who said anything about rape."

Allura flushed, giving a toss of her head. "Then why this outfit? Why have those women do those things to me....to make me ready for you!?"

"Oh Allura..." He smirked. "I'm sorry to disappoint. But I don't intend to rape my wife."

"You don't?"

"How suspicious you sound!" He stepped towards her once more, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "I will never rape my wife. However..." She felt him lick at the inside of her ear, Lotor purring. "I am going to touch you."

As if to illustrate his words, he placed a hand on her hip, fingers resting just above the thin band of her panties. "And Allura?" He was now sniffing at her hair, nuzzling his face into her golden mane. "By the end of this night, you'll be begging me to make love to you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued......

Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

His words repeated in her mind, Allura staring shocked up at Lotor, knowing her cheeks had to be turning red. They burned all the brighter at his laugh, the prince amused by her reaction to his bold statement. Allura narrowed her eyes, giving him a glare that was no less fierce due to her embarrassment.

"You arrogant, pigheaded braggart!" She snapped, giving a jerk back to free herself of the hand on her hip. "Of all the nerve. As if I would ever beg you for anything!" A shake of her head, Allura exhaling sharply. "Let alone the chance to be bedded by you!"

"You'd beg for your friends' lives." Lotor pointed out, Allura making an annoyed sound. "You'd do anything to save them."

"So that's it then?" She demanded, arching an eyebrow at him. "You are going to threaten them to get my compliance?!"

"Oh no." Lotor was quick to assure her, his confidant smile making her shiver. "I am more than capable of getting you to give in to me without resorting to outside motivation." She didn't believe him, continuing to glare. His smiled widened, Lotor once again closing the distance between them, his hands moving to grip her waist. "Allura...I will make you love me. I know it will take time and effort, but love will blossom between us."

"It can't." She insisted, shaking her head no. "Not in this kind of situation."

"We shall see about that." Lotor said, hardly dissuaded by her words. "I regret that we cannot have a conventual courtship, but you and your friends made it difficult to get close to you. No matter, we shall have all the time in the galaxy to learn more about each other."

"I know all I need to know." She was stubborn, glaring defiantly up at him. He didn't so much as flinch from her words, merely pulled her against him so that her body pressed against his hard front.

"Come now Allura...you are not curious at all about me?" Lotor asked, bending slightly towards her. His hands on her waist were tugging on her, urging her to go to tip toe. She rose reluctantly, feeling Lotor's kiss brush against her lips.

"No." That made him sigh, the prince pulling back with a frown.

"What a shame. Cause I have been hungry for every tidbit of information my spies can gather on you."

"You had people spying on me?!" She exclaimed, annoyance warring with disbelief at his words. He was nonchalant, nodding as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"Yes. Their reports proved very illuminating." He took another step back from her, presenting Allura with his back. "It only made me want you more, the knowledge helping you to secure a place in my heart."

"You can't have fallen in love with me based on what others observed!" Allura shook her head, still reeling over the news that she had been spied on. "It doesn't work that way!"

"Oh? And how does it work Allura? Please..." A glance over shoulder, Lotor smirking at her. "Tell me. I'd be delighted to hear about your experiences in the matter." She flushed even deeper, knowing she had no love to experience, other than the feelings she felt for her friends and family. Lotor smirked again, his hands dropping down to the skull on his belt. "You can't really say can you?" He asked, and she heard the clicking of a button, the belt buckle unfastening. "You have a lot of bold notions about love, but no experience to back it up. Which means you shouldn't be so quick to judge and deny me my claims of loving you."

"What are you doing?" Allura demanded, ignoring his words to stare frightened as he dropped his belt on the floor.

"I am merely making myself more comfortable." His tunic had loosened, Lotor's fingers grabbing the hem, and jerking it upwards in one smooth movement. That left Allura staring at his flawless back, the blue skin rippling with muscles, and covered by his long white hair. He tossed the tunic over the back of a chair, then turned towards her, clad only in his boots and pants.

She tried not to stare, quickly averting her gaze towards his face, though in truth she wanted not to look at him at all. "Do you like what you see Allura?" She snorted, refusing to dignify that with a response. It seemed to matter little to him that she was quiet, Lotor advancing on her once more. She immediately backed up, trying to avoid his reaching hands.

"If you really love me..." He stilled at the sound of her voice, hands hovering by her arms as Lotor listened to what she had to say. "You'd free my hands."

"Ah but that's to ensure your safety as well as mine." Lotor began, and she quickly interjected with a sharp word.

"Nonsense!" Her eyes blazed with a challenge, Allura staring boldly at him. "There is no way I could hurt you, could even hope to over power you. You do this because it gives you a sick satisfaction to hold power over me, to render me helpless!"

She didn't expect him to react to her words, but to her surprise he sighed, hands reaching around her back. "If I do this." Lotor said, fingers caressing down the length of her arm. "You have to make me a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Allura asked suspiciously.

"That you'll attempt to do no harm...to me or to yourself." He smiled then, eyes mischievous. "And you have to agree to come to bed with me."

Her response was immediate, Allura giving a vigorous shake of her head no. "As if I would ever agree to that!"

His eyes darkened, Lotor giving an elegant shrug of his shoulders. "Suit yourself." His hand dropped away from the cuffs, Allura stifling an annoyed sound. "Just remember...I gave you the chance to be free."

"With a condition I find unacceptable!" She retorted, holding back her annoyed whine. She wanted her hands free in the worst way possible, and though she felt willing to do almost anything to achieve that goal, Allura knew she would not make it easier for him to get her in that bed.

"Is it really that unpleasant..." Lotor asked, his intense stare boring into her eyes. "The thought of sleeping with me?"

"Yes!"

Her quick answer made him frown, Lotor crossing his arms over his broad chest as he studied her. "I'll have to work on changing your mind then."

"You won't." She shot back, seeing his frown lines deepen. "So you might as well have married someone else, because I refuse to give in and play the happy house wife."

"You set yourself up for misery." He retorted, a flash of annoyance in his eyes. "And what's more, you seek to make us both unhappy."

"It's an unhappiness that's your own doing." Allura pointed out. "Lotor, you knew I did not want to marry you, and yet you insisted on us joining together. What did you think would happen when you take an unwilling woman for your bride?!"

"I expect you to do the right thing...." he began slowly, causing her to lift her brow in surprise. "I expect you to learn to be happy, to learn to love me back."

"I shouldn't have to learn anything!" Allura snapped back. "Love doesn't work that way!"

"What do you know?!" Lotor demanded, dropping his arms down to his sides. "You have no love, no experience with it!"

"I may be inexperienced..." Allura replied, gaze heated. "But it doesn't change the truth of my words!"

They stared at each other, neither one speaking, both their gazes narrowed. The silence seemed to stretch out between them, seconds ticking by, before Lotor deigned to speak. "My love is as real as any truth you speak of. And I will prove it to you."

"How?" She shied away from his reaching hands, seeing the annoyance flash in his eyes. "By bedding me? Do you think that sex will make me fall in love with you?!"

"It will deepen the bond between us." Allura bit back her frustrated scream at his words, once again evading Lotor's attempt to take her in his arms. "It's a step..." He added, using the speed the Drules were known for to lash out with his hands, catching her around the waist. "...in the right direction. But fear not Allura. I won't force you to consummate the wedding this night."

"What about tomorrow?" She demanded, struggling against his pull on her. "Or the day after?"

"That's up to you." Lotor told her, jerking her so that she came forward, placing her unwilling body against his front. "But I won't make it easy for you to resist me."

"You underestimate my aversion to the situation you placed me in." Allura retorted, squirming against him. That was a mistake, she could tell by the way his eyes darkened, and the quickening of his breath. Lotor LIKED feeling her body's wiggling motions against his, Allura making an unhappy sound as she went still, glaring up into his face.

She was no less pleased by the expression he wore, Lotor's golden eyes taking on a predatory look to them. His fingers tightened their grip on her sides, Lotor pulling her tight against him so that she felt every breath he took, felt the hardness of his muscles against her front. "And you Allura?" He was bending, moving to claim her lips, his breath hot on her face. "You underestimate the desire I have to make this work between us."

"You desire the impossible." Allura said, feeling his lips brush hers, Lotor choosing to kiss her rather than respond to her words. She didn't fight him, nor did she make it an easy thing, this kissing of her mouth. She let herself be dead to his kiss, even as Lotor tried to blossom a reaction out her, his lips pressing hungrily to hers. She couldn't help but notice the softness of his mouth, and the way it fitted so perfectly against hers.

Lotor continued his attempts to kiss her, lips moving, molding to hers, trying to coax her mouth to open. Allura kept her lips sealed as tight as possible, though she flinched when she felt his tongue probe the seam of them. He noticed her reaction, Lotor pulling back with a sigh. "You can play the cold fish with me Allura, but that doesn't lessen my desire to be with you."

"I'm not playing!" She snapped, an instant before he lifted her into his arm's hold. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" Allura kicked out with her legs, squirming furiously about as he cradled her against his chest. Lotor laughter echoed in her ears, the prince carrying her towards the bed.

She was deposited none too gently on the mattress, Allura's body bouncing against the cushions. She immediately tried to sit up, knowing she had no time to lay there stunned. The mattress sank with the added weight of Lotor, the prince perching on the edge next to her. He was still laughing, his hands catching her around the waist, and pulling her onto his lap.

"Allura, relax.." Lotor purred into her ear, his tongue snaking out to lick behind it.

"How can I relax when you manhandle me into bed?!" She demanded, torn between squirming and sitting still. She could feel his lips, mouth nibbling on the curve of her

ear, a not wholly unpleasant sensation. One arm was still around her, hand resting on her hip, keeping her pinned in place. Allura tried to remember not to struggle, not wanting to do anything to add to Lotor's enjoyment of the situation.

"I meant what I said when I would not bed you this night." His husky tone announced, Lotor still playing his tongue against her ear. "Not without your invitation."

"You'll never get it." Allura told him, tone furious. "Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Ah, but we will see about that." He sounded smug, and she wondered at his confidence in the matter. "Because I intend to treat you very good..."

"Nothing you do, can make up for the evil you've done to my planet!" She interjected, cutting him off mid sentence.

He ignored that, continuing. "Both in and out of bed. Think of it Allura, the whole galaxy laid at your feet." His hand was touching her hair, brushing it back from the side of her face, his lips pressed into her skin. They spoke a path down her jaw line, his warm breath blowing across her skin, kisses being place gently on her flesh.

"I don't want the galaxy to submit to me!" Allura protested, trying to ignore the way he kissed her. "And I don't care about riches, about jewels and fancy gowns."

"Everyone needs money, Even you." Lotor pointed out. "And with your marriage to me, Arus will finally get the financial backing it needs to thrive. There will be no more war to devastate it and your people." She was quiet so long, he laughed, nuzzling his face against the side of her neck. "Even you have to see the benefits to that."

She did, though Allura was hesitant to admit that. She knew Lotor needed little encouragement for his smug attitude to worsen, Allura staring stone faced at the wall across from them. Lotor let out a sigh, though it wasn't as put upon as she would have liked, the prince tasting her skin. He kissed with an open mouth, letting his tongue lick strongly at her neck, and she even felt him grazing his fangs against her, nibbling bites that felt better than she had expected.

When his mouth closed around the pulse in her neck, she spoke, more to fight back the gasp that wanted to come out. "Your....your people won't insist my people fight wars for you?"

Lotor took his time answering, actually doing an insistent suck at her pulse point, mouth wetting the skin there. "We have more than enough soldiers that Arus need never be made use of. You can have peace..."

"At a price..." She whispered sadly.

"Nothing in this universe is free Allura. Nothing." He was suddenly shifting her, turning her so that she straddled his lap. His expression was serious, eyes glittering with an emotion she could not read. A hand was at her back, supporting her, Lotor's gaze dropping down to rake consideration over her body. Allura forced herself to remain straight, to not curl in an effort to hide herself from him.

"And now?" She asked, when his other hand touched her belly, fingers caressing the exposed bit of skin that her flimsy top did not quite cover. "Now I suppose it's my turn to pay?"

"Oh Allura..." He flashed a quick look at her face, a smile quirking his lips upwards. "It's not about payment....not this." His hand caressed upwards, skirting over the thin material of her top. "Now I simply wish to study my bride. To learn your reactions, and to introduce you to a world of pleasure." His hand was between her breasts, fingers fisting the material of her top.

Before Allura could snap back an answer, he jerked on the material, the top tearing free of her body with a resounding ripping sound. The suddenness of it all had her gasping, her cheeks flaming brightly as he bared her breasts to his hot gaze. Her hands instinctively jerked, the metal cuffs holding them from coming forward. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, if she had intended to hit him, or merely cover herself with her arms.

But there was no hiding from his gaze, from that pleased smile the crossed his lips as he gazed at her. She didn't see what he did with the torn top, his hand was already there, touching her skin, even as she tried to back away. His hand on her back moved, reaching up too grip under her hair, a loose hold on the back of her neck.

"Don't do this." Allura outright begged, staring imploringly into his eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything but some touching." Lotor said, his voice low and calm. She realized he was trying to sound soothing, and that panicked her all the more. "I will do nothing to compromise your virginal state."

"You've already compromised me plenty!" Allura snapped in a hiss.

"And now I will continue to....further your education on pleasure." He bent forward, nipping at the front of her throat. That surprised her, Allura having expected him to go straight for her breasts. Instead he lingered at her throat, kissing and licking her there, long enough that she wished he'd moved on. She knew enough about what he was doing, that her neck would bear the marks of his lips, shameful signs of his kisses that all would see.

He moved to the right side, mouth settling in the crook of her should, teeth biting down gently there. She held back her displeased sound, staring over the top of his head as she tried to ignore what he was doing. It seemed the time for talking had passed between them, communication limited to his actions alone. She felt the pull of his lips, Lotor sucking at the bite mark and then he was pulling back.

She stared at him, confused for just a second before his hand moved, just the finger tips touching her breast. He touched her with one finger, lightly following the bottom curve of her left breast, the sensation foreign to her. He then did the same with her right one, watching her face to gauge her reaction to the simple touch. When Allura didn't so much as flinch or attempt to get off his lap, he smiled, his other fingers joining the first one.

He had the gall to cup her breast in his hand, seeming to test the weight of it. Allura noticed how perfectly she fit into his large hand, the princess noting it was bigger than a human males, but the perfect size for Lotor's larger Drule frame. The hand on the back of her neck came to her front, and then she had two hands holding her breasts, fingers flexing to give her squeezes that made her frown.

"What are you doing?" Allura asked, Lotor looking serious as his hands continued to squeeze her breasts.

"Getting to know you."

"It's not me you're getting to know!" Allura protested, an alarmed breath escaping her. It was starting to feel good, his manipulation of her breasts. "It's my body you're

seeking to familiarize yourself to."

He actually smiled at that, Lotor giving a nod of his head. "That and trying to get you used to my touch." His thumbs brushed over her nipples, rubbing against the flat surface in a friction inducing manner. "You've never taken pleasure, have you Allura?" His smile was pleased, Allura turning shamed at the way her nipples tingled, starting to bud against his thumbs insistent rubbing.

"That's really not your business!" She snapped.

He made no move to correct her, just continued to wear that pleased look. "I bet you're the type to not even touch yourself at night." Allura couldn't help herself, she gasped at the thought of it, Lotor chuckling. "You've denied yourself this kind of touch...which leaves you vulnerable in another way." A pinch of his thumb and forefinger, Allura squealing, unsure if she liked that sensation on her nipples.

"Vulnerable?!" She demanded when she caught her breath.

"Yes. Not just to me, but to anyone who seeks to touch you this way." His hands left her breasts to grip her waist, Lotor lifting her up of his lap. She stared confused at him as he laid her down on the bed, the prince hovering over her. "But fear not...only your husband will have this right...this gift of pleasing you."

"What..." She trailed off confused, noting Lotor was back to touching her just with the pads of his fingertips. It was the softest of touches, going up and down the sides of her body, caressing her lightly. He smiled as he did this, eyes darting back and forth from her face to her body, fingers never ceasing their movements.

"Your body is starved for touch Allura." Lotor said, Allura's flesh rippling with goose bumps wherever he touched her. "It yearns for this contact."

"That's not true!" Allura shook her head no, Lotor reaching for her leg, holding it up as he smoothed fingers down the inside of her thigh. That alone got her shivering, the touch so intimate and close to her sex. He noted her reaction, not quite smirking as he caressed circles into her thigh. But though he neared it, not once did he touch her sex, not so much as accidentally brushing his fingers against her panty covered groin.

Instead he focused on smoothing both hands down the length of her leg, Lotor lifting it high so that he could press a kiss behind her knee. That spot proved especially sensitive, Allura shocked that the skin there could find a kiss so sweet. He noticed, Lotor aware of her every reaction to what he was doing. He pressed another kiss into that spot, than allowed her leg to bend, Lotor kissing down the front of it, all the way to the tips of her toes.

He even went so far as to massage the arch of her foot, a move that felt so good, Allura forgot to fight him. It wasn't until after he started touching the other leg that she realized she had missed a prime opportunity to kick him in the face. And now he was touching the inside of her thigh again, teasing patterns into her skin.

The same treatment was delivered to this leg, Lotor's fingers working their way downwards, kisses being placed on her skin. He left her legs parted, settling in between them quick enough that she didn't have a chance to snap them close. It made her glare at him, Allura furious to feel him press against her as he reached for her waist once more.

This time Lotor paid mind to her belly, hand flat as he did a circular motion. Over and again he repeated that movement, until he bent over her stomach, pressing his mouth to trail kisses just above her panty line. She twitched at the sensations that arose from begin kissed in that spot, Lotor's tongue licking just above the band of satin. His hands reached higher on her body, touching her breasts at the exact instant he kissed onto her panties.

"Lotor don't!" She cried out in protest, hardly reassured when he made soothing sounds.

"I promise...only touch until you ask for more."

"This is more than touching!" Allura snapped in retort, her mouth falling open in a wide o of shock as his tongue licked at her panty covered slit. It was another new sensation, his saliva dampening the garment. But more than that, she felt the rub of his tongue, making her ache and wonder what it would feel like without the satin barrier in the way.

A troubling thought, Allura shaking her head no to chase it away. His fingers were playing with her nipples, teasing her until they ached, Allura recognizing some kind of need growing within her. A need she refused to give voice to, trying to endure his licking and caressing as best she could. To her dismay, she realized his actions were coaxing out a reaction from her body, her sex growing damp with a moisture that had nothing to do with the saliva of his tongue.

His hands released her breasts, sliding down her waist, till his fingers were hooking into the band of her panties. "I can't wait to taste you." Lotor announced, pulling back enough to start tugging down her panties. She made it difficult for him, trashing about, but that merely caused him to tear the satin free of her body. Panic flared into her as the last barrier was done in, Allura trembling as she stared up at Lotor.

He was staring down at her sex, reaching with a hand that was shaking in it's excitement. A whimpered out moan escaped her lips, Allura feeling how carefully he touched her damp sex. His fingers seemed to cover every inch of her pink flesh, careful as they traced it, greedy in the next as he spread her lips open to expose her more fully to his gaze.

"Beautiful." Lotor sighed happily, and then was pressing his mouth to her sex once more. She tried to close her legs around his hand, his strong hands moving to grip her thighs and force them to stay spread. At his tongue;s delving into her sex, Allura cried out, the first real sound of unexpected pleasure. She damned Lotor for causing her to react in that way, fighting his hands, fighting the reactions he was causing in her.

His tongue moved upwards, hitting a spot she knew only by reputation. In that moment, she arched her back, likening him to a snake as his tongue flicked against her clit, over and over again. It tickled, but more than that it made her burn, need making itself known to the point it almost hurt. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming, Allura finding he was driving her crazy at the insistent way he kept at her clit.

And when he took that morsel of flesh into his mouth, lips wrapped firmly about it, she nearly wept at the buzzing the sweet sucking of his lips caused her. She began to wiggle, trying to push back against his face, even as Allura told herself it was wrong to enjoy it. She heard her voice, but it sounded alien to her, breathless and husky, a wanton woman's voice that moaned with need and desire.

At some point Lotor had let go of her legs, and now she dimly registered movement from his hands. She realized he had his cock out, his fist pumping furiously up and down the length of his dick. She was shocked to think he was masturbating while giving her pleasure, the ache inside her intensifying, her insides giving a twist as she realized she was close to achieving something.

Lotor continued his furious motions, his mouth just as frantic as his fist, and just when Allura thought she'd scream like a wild woman, he suddenly released her. Her whole body buzzed, but it was fast fading without the constant stimulation of his mouth. Her clit throbbed, wanting his mouth back on it, and she stared at him in hazy confusion.

"'Why?" Allura managed to ask, seeing Lotor continuing to stroke his hand up and down his cock. Faster and faster his hand moved, almost a blur, and if she wasn't so addled with need, she knew she'd be shying away from the sight of it.

"Because my dear, sweet tasting Allura..." Lotor moan induced words had him licking his lips, the princess realizing the Drule's mouth was wet with the juice her body had produced. "You'll get nothing more from me until you beg me to be inside you."

In that moment she truly hated him, knowing her bound hands had formed fists behind her back. She glared at his face, ignoring what he was doing below his waist. "Damn you!" She said, relieved when he didn't start laughing. Instead he bent over her, and put his mouth to her breasts, lips seeking out the right nipple, making her arch her back in surprise. It felt good, the heat of his mouth around her flesh, his lips firmly pursed around her nipple. His free hand touched her left breast, making sure not to neglect it. And all the while he continued to jerk himself off as he teased her.

She wasn't sure how much time passed between them, her eyes falling close as she moaned and shook beneath him. The suckling pressure on her breast wasn't enough to bring her to orgasm, it just left her frustrated and determined not to say the words Lotor longed to hear. He switched breasts at times, mouth seeing that no nipple was neglected for too long.

It was one such switch that he suddenly tossed his head back, letting out a roar that startled Allura into looking at him. Pleasure twisted his features, a dreamy smile on his lips as she felt something warm and sticky hit her thighs. A glance down showed him releasing all over her lower half, the prince taking the pleasure he had denied her.

It left Allura with mixed feelings, the girl not sure how to react. She felt certain this meant her night's ordeal was over with. She had no idea how wrong she would be about that.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

DimerasLover, thanks. Yeah, talking it out is a good idea. But would he be willing is the thing to consider! We shall see.....


End file.
